1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communications and, more particularly, to a method for real-time data transmission in a communication network, i.e., a field bus network, for transmitting useful data from a transmitter to a plurality of receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10058524 A1 and DE 10234149 A1 disclose methods for real-time data transmission in an automation network, i.e., an “isochronous real-time fast Ethernet (IRTE)” method, in which real-time data can be cyclically interchanged in the communication system or automation network within an IRT time range via a relatively complex organizational process, is disclosed, inter alia, for example. A disadvantage of such systems is that the organizational effort needed to prepare for communication and/or needed to control the individual messages to the different communication partners during communication is large.